Illicit Pleasures
by fh20s
Summary: Richard fulfills a fantasy. Champions slash C/R. To access my other M rated fic click on 'fh20s'after the title to go to my profile where all my fic is listed or click on the 'rated'drop down box & select 'Rating:All'or'rated M' then 'go'. COMPLETE STORY.


_With thanks to my beta reader Roa1_

_**Warning: this contains descriptions of a sexual nature. Craig/Richard **_

**Illicit Pleasures**

Richard Barrett walked into the hotel lobby carrying his suitcase. He rang the bell on the reception desk and idly thumbed through the guest book while he waited for a response. Several minutes later he was still waiting. He was just about to ring the bell again when he had an idea. He quickly found Craig's room number in the book and helped himself to the spare key that was hanging next to the notice board behind the desk. He walked over to the telephone in the lobby and rang the hotel, asking to be put through to Craig.

"Stirling here."

"Craig, it's Richard. There's been a problem with my flight; I won't be able to get to you until tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening? Oh boy, why do things like this happen? Well I guess I can't do much about it so…..I'll keep the bed warm for you," said Craig.

"You do that," responded Richard. "I've a few things in mind involving you and that bed and I'm looking forward to putting them into practice."

Craig drew in a sharp breath.

"Tell me, what _do_ you have in mind?"

Richard supplied his friend with a few details of exactly what he wanted to do to him when they were together again then hung up, smiling to himself. Judging by the way Craig's breath had quickened during Richard's rather graphic descriptions his plan was going to work very well. He waited for a few minutes then headed up to the suite, unlocked the door as quietly as he could and sidled in. He approached the half open door of the bedroom carefully, keeping close to the wall. Then he paused momentarily, wondering where to position himself to get the best possible view into the room without running too much risk of being spotted by its occupant. As he stood there he realised that he could see part of the bedroom reflected in the mirror on the wall opposite. He could see Craig lying naked on the bed doing just exactly what Richard had expected. The combination of the three weeks the two of them had just spent apart due to work commitments and Richard's inventive suggestions on the telephone had achieved the intended outcome.

Richard had not yet decided on what course of action he would take. His original plan had been to watch his friend for a short time, then enter the bedroom and surprise him, but now he was having second thoughts. What he was seeing was even more erotic than he'd anticipated and he rather liked the idea of watching until the natural conclusion. Besides, his friend was clearly giving himself a lot of pleasure and it seemed a shame to interrupt. Richard was picking up some of the feelings Craig was experiencing and was getting a huge kick out of the whole situation. When he was younger, like many teenage boys, he and his friends had experimented a little with masturbating alongside one another. Most of the time it had just been a pleasant way of relieving tension but occasionally it had been a real turn-on. Many years had passed since those days and Richard was a little surprised to find those old feelings of excitement flooding back so easily. He and Craig had discussed the possibility of watching one another masturbate and both had admitted to finding the idea very appealing. Richard was pretty certain that his friend wouldn't mind too much that he'd taken the opportunity to fulfil his fantasy, especially with the added spice of watching secretly.

He shifted his position slightly so as to see all of Craig's body reflected in the mirror and watched unashamedly. The little noises Craig was making made Richard's heart beat faster as he glanced at his friend's face. Craig's expression was very abandoned, his mouth slightly open, the tip of his tongue just visible between his lips. He was breathing hard and Richard looked down at Craig's chest, watching it rise and fall. His friend was squeezing and rolling his right nipple between his fingers, occasionally pausing to run his fingers through his dark, sweat-damp chest hair. Richard tried not to look at what Craig was doing with his other hand, he wanted to savour the expression on his friend's face first, but he couldn't stop his treacherous eyes from travelling in that direction. He was fascinated by the sight of Craig stroking the insides of his thighs very firmly and occasionally massaging his balls, kneading them with his fingers.

Richard watched breathlessly as Craig began to rub both of his hands firmly back and forth across his stomach and then circled them round it, alternately caressing and squeezing his abdomen while letting his little fingers trace the lines of his hips. Craig's left hand moved upwards to fondle his nipples while his right moved slowly downwards, the back of his fingers stroking the hair that led down to his genitals. He stroked up and down the hair a few times and then began moving his hand along the shaft of his penis, fluttering his fingers along it, taking his time, and obviously deriving a lot of enjoyment judging by the little sounds he was making. Richard watched as his friend closed his hand around his penis, at the same time, moving his thumb in little circles across the head. Craig's hands disappeared from view for a few seconds, when they came back into Richard's field of vision he realised that his friend had squeezed a sizable amount of hand cream on them. Craig started to massage the cream into his penis then began to thrust into his hand which he was moving very slowly and rhythmically up and down, moaning quietly to himself as he did. He clearly was still in no hurry to bring things to an end and was enjoying the hedonistic pleasure he was giving himself.

As he continued to watch, Richard became aware of his own growing arousal. He had to admit to himself that the sight of Craig taking such pleasure in his own body was very erotic. The illicit nature of Richard's action was a huge turn-on too and he could feel his erection pressing uncomfortably against his trousers and started to touch himself through them. In his mind was the hope that if he stroked himself a few times it would take the edge off his need and he would be able to go back to simply watching his friend. Deep down he knew he was deluding himself and that he was only likely to become more excited by what he was doing but his body's urgent need over-ruled rational thought and he continued to caress himself. His restricted cock began to get painful so he unfastened the zip and pulled his trousers down slightly so he could stroke himself through his underwear. Soon that wasn't enough either and impatiently he moved his clothing out of the way and wrapped one hand around his cock and cupped his balls with the other, all the while watching his friend in the mirror. Craig's thrusts had speeded up a little by now and he was working his hand rapidly up and down the shaft of his penis while kneading his balls firmly. Richard matched his friend's actions stroke for stroke, leaning against the wall to steady himself. He was having a tough time not making any sound and envied Craig's uninhibited sighs and moans of pleasure.

Richard was now so turned on that he was terrified his friend would hear his laboured breathing as he battled to keep himself from groaning aloud. In the mirror he could see Craig begin to move his hand even faster up and down the shaft of his penis at the same time curling his thumb across the head and thrusting more strongly than ever. Richard watched as his lover turned his head slightly sideways, biting down hard on his pillow. Then with a muffled cry Craig began to ejaculate. Richard had been mirroring his friend's every move and he panicked as the tightness in his balls alerted him to the fact that he was about to climax. He grabbed the handkerchief from his top pocket and wrapped it around the top of his cock just in time to catch the semen that spurted out. His legs gave way and he slid down the wall to the floor – fortunately making no noise. Breathless and shaking he fought for composure. He was more than a little disconcerted moments later when he glanced up to see Craig in the bedroom doorway, grinning down at him.

"Next time you decide to play the voyeur you should try sitting down first," Craig said mildly.

"You knew!... You knew I was here," Richard said accusingly, as he struggled to his feet.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't be much good at my job if someone could sneak into my room like that without my knowing, now would I?"

"How long before you knew?" Richard asked weakly.

"The moment you put the key in the lock. No, that's not quite true; it was before that, I sensed you in the corridor. I guessed what you might be planning and I kind of liked the idea of putting on a show for you. Good wasn't I?" he asked with a complacent smile.

"You were OK I suppose," Richard teased.

"I was not OK, I was outstan….," Craig began indignantly, before his friend silenced him with a kiss.

Just thinking about what he had just witnessed was making Richard hard again. Craig obviously felt the same because he took hold of his lover's arm and propelled him firmly into the bedroom.

"You mentioned some rather interesting ideas on the telephone," Craig said with a laugh. "If you want me to forgive your little deception then I suggest you start working your way through them right now."

His laugh turned into a moan of pleasure as Richard grabbed him and pushed him firmly down onto the bed while fastening his mouth onto Craig's in a passionate and forceful kiss.


End file.
